Black Crystal Wisher
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The summer for Harry and Hermione change drastically. It all begins when Hermione and her friends find a young man who she knows at a teen-oriented store. Now, she'll spend the summer discovering who the REAL Harry Potter is, and maybe so much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Crystal Wisher**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This story is inspired by this one-shot H/Hr fic I read called **Teen Scene**. Yes, I lurked the site... of course, I tend to like writing some Harry stories where he's different than anybody else known him as. This story will last through the summer before their sixth year, and in the story, I had Arthur killed to let Sirius live. :/

And as for as anybody (other than Hermione as this story goes on) who knows of Harry's true self, it's Sirius. Dumbledore is slightly manipulative in the story. Not evil, but more along the lines of having lost the true sight of his goal of protecting the Wizarding World of evil that he doesn't realize it until it's too late. So... here's to the start of another HP idea of mine.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Summer Discovery**

It's 1996. Thankfully, Hermione would no longer have to tolerate that horrid bitch Umbridge. It may seem a bit dark, but she's glad she's now "lost in the Forbidden Forest". It'll teach her for torturing Harry... She gave a bit of a sigh. It's only been a week since the summer break began, and already she's been thinking about the boy with vivid green eyes, and how since their fourth year he was growing his hair out. But this year was bad. First off were Ron and his family. She met Ron's dad before their fourth year, for the Quiddich World Cup. He was a nice man, a bit eccentric when it comes to muggle things... but his death really affected the Weasley family. Death by a snake bite... however the man didn't fall quietly; he killed the snake that poisoned him, and it turned out to be Voldemort's serpent familiar. While things were tense between Harry and Ron (since the boy's rampant jealousy over Harry being the wizarding world's named "Boy-Who-Lived"), there was no doubt Harry still saw Arthur as something close to a father figure. She then wondered how Harry was doing... being stuck with that horrid Dursley family...

"Hermione, your friends are here," she heard her mother call up the stairs. Hermione quickly put her homework away, and locked them away into the trunk and placed the lock back on, just as she heard a knock on the door. She could worry about such things later...

"Hermione, you're back!"

The girl smiled a bit. Growing up, she was a bit of a loner, always interested in reading the books that intrigued her. Due to it, she never had any real friends before her discovery of being a muggleborn witch. However, the three girls who walked into her room befriended her the year before she and her parents finally found out the causes for the "unexplainable situations" that occurred. They were also muggles who understood that she went to an exceptional private school for extremely gifted children.

"Amy, Jennifer, Mimi, it's great to be back home," she greeted the three girls, as they group hug.

"You should have gave us a call a week ago. We could have done some things like go to the mall!"

"Or have a girl's only sleep-over," Mimi said with a grin.

"Sorry, but school was a bit rough this year, what with the mid-school exams and such. I'm a bit nervous that I may not get all high marks on the tests," Hermione half-admitted, not wanting to talk about her worries over the looming danger of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters lurking in the shadows of the Wizarding World.

"Typical Hermione," Jennifer said with a shrug, "You need to get laid, girl."

"Jennifer," she yelled, scandalized, cheeks turning red.

The other girls giggled.

"Just because you and Amy enjoy sex so much doesn't mean I would. I'm just waiting for the right guy to date. Sex is far from my mind."

Mimi grins. "What about that guy you keep talking about. Harry Potter?"

Hermione's blush returned. "Well..."

"Girl, you should just ask him out before you lose that guy to another girl that may be a scarlet witch."

Hermione immediately thought to that slutty Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang.

_Chinese bitch,_ she thought bitterly. She knew of the kiss Cho shared with Harry, before Harry wised up, realizing Cho was seeking someone she could be with since her ex-boyfriend Cedric was murdered last year in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"You know what, since we're together, we should go to that store that's gotten really popular," Amy said, "I got money from mum so let's go."

"Wait? What store is that?" Hermione questioned her friend.

=0=0=

"I don't know why I'm here," Hermione said, a bit embarrassed. She doubts she would ever look good wearing such clothes.

"Oh c'mon," Amy Charlotte chided. She was a light tanned girl with dark hair pulled into a mid-length high ponytail, and blue eyes, "just because your school has a dress code, doesn't mean you can go wild during the summer."

It was twenty minutes since the girls got together, that the three decided they should take their friend to a teen-oriented store that has gotten very popular with the teenagers of England since its Grand Opening in 1994.

**BLACK CRYSTAL WISHER  
**ヽ( ﾟ ヮﾟ)ﾉ . : * :・'゜*◊

That was the name of the store. Hermione found the ASCII Art of a person tossing a diamond (with glitter trail) underneath the Gothic-styled name of the store cute. Or was it Shift JIS text art? Some of the characters look Japanese...

"Hermione, come on," Jennifer Watson sighed, dragging their shy friend into the store. The girl had long honey brown hair, and hazel green eyes.

Inside the store, it was large and presented a comfortable atmosphere that teenagers felt right at home. And it was a bit busy with various other teenagers wondering about, checking out music albums, or looking through the store's clothing selections. It ranged from today's music local, overseas, and foreign. It also had some music albums of other songs for those who have unique tastes. The clothes ranged from the casual, to slight formal, to street wear. Hermione blanched a bit at some of the shirts she saw that were made entirely of fishnet. Several sections were named off: Gothic, Punk, Rocker, and Lolita.

"I don't see anybody at the cash register," Mimi Zobell said. She was the eccentric one. She was more a Punk Rock girl, as she had her hair dyed strawberry pink. Her father wasn't particularly happy about it, but her mother shrugged it off last year.

"Hey Hermione, how about wearing this?" Amy showed off a pair of pants. It was a BCW original-made. The jeans were Capri pants; however they were low hip figures, with a ruffled short fuku sewn on it, and for the pant legs from the hips down, were an extra fabric of baggy fishnet.

"I don't know," Hermione said uneasily.

"They got a pair without the skirt attachment," Amy said, rushing back to grab the other set.

From the back of the shop, a grunt is heard as a set of boxes were taken down from a high shelf.

"Man... this is the third time Kev never showed up. Bastard is probably with that slutty girlfriend of his. Bugger..."

Harry Potter gave a sigh, as he unboxed the stuff inside.

"He is so fired."

His cell phone starts to ring. He drags it off a nearby table and responds to the call.

"Yeah? Oh, it's you... sorry boss, just working alone AGAIN. Do me a favor and don't send Kev his paycheck; he's fired. Yeah huh... sure, bye."

He snaps the phone shut and pockets it. He takes the merchandise of music and clothes and starts to head out. These clothes just came in yesterday and he's going to have them set up on display on the front windows.

The doors to the back of the shop swings as the trap with the clothes are wheeled out. Thankfully there is always a wide alley down the center of the store so he wouldn't have to bump over things. He heard a couple of giggles, and saw a group of girls older than him by two years looking at him and giving him flirting looks. He merely smiles which caused the girls by the music racks to giggle more.

"He's a cutie," one of them whispered, which he heard.

"Nice pecs, I'll say," the other girls say with a girlish giddiness.

Harry had his hair grown out long, enough that he was able to style his hair. No longer was it unruly and "just as messy as his father's", now they were spiked up, in an anime-like fashion. The long lengths of his hair, much of it was pulled into a back ponytail and held secure by a black band. The fringes of the locks were just long enough that his forehead is covered well enough, and able to hide that damnable scar of his. The hidden teen wizard wore rainbow purple fingernail gloss, wore a light shade of lavender eye shadow, and has his right ear pierced, the earring made of a tiny curled feather and three small charcoal black beads. He's dressed entirely in black: leather pants, belt, sandals, fishnet stocking on his forearms, two leather straps on his upper arms, a fishnet t-shirt with overlapping tank. The only color to his outfit was the graphic art of flames and a Chinese dragon displayed on the back of the tank top; the colors mainly were greens, reds, and purples.

"Excuse me, can we get some service, please?" called a group of teens from the register.

"Alright, please wait a moment," Harry replied. Since he was not in school, he was able to put away his fake glasses, revealing his brilliant emerald eyes.

Hermione was by the pants of the Punk section, when she heard that familiar voice. "Harry?" She poked her head up, and looked around, but she didn't see the Boy-Who-Lived anywhere.

Harry however moved the display merchandise to the front, shoved them near a display window before rushing over to the register table. Plugging the key in and turning the device back on, he grabbed the scanner gun and started ringing up the things the group of teens purchased for today.

As he was ringing up the albums, he heard the door open with its bell jingle.

"Kevin!" Harry barked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey dude, sorry," Kevin said with a slight slur to his tone.

"Is this what you're doing again? Drinking with friends?"

He crosses his arms, sending a glare at the now-unemployed co-worker. He then walks around the two-man register, telling the others he'll return shortly, before he roughly shoves the drunken guy out of the shop. Most were eavesdropping on the yelling, before the guy in a drunken rage lashed out at Harry, who quickly disarms (the bottle he attempted to use as a weapon), and subdues the young man (right into the ground, arm twisted around his back).

"And don't come back, you're fired!"

Releasing the guy with a broken arm, he gets up, walks back into the store and gives frustrated sigh.

"I apologize about it. Bloody idiot never comes into work... I'm mostly the only one here."

The small group just shrugs it off, some of them understanding Harry's dilemma, before the total was brought up, paid for, and the gang of teens leave the store.

With another sigh, he takes a seat in his personal small high couch custom-made single-person furniture from some small-time company in Berlin), lounges back, and begins to read some romance novel that was an overseas order from Tokyo. It was a novel called "The Eyes of a Teenager" (the title was in Japanese, but that was the name of it if translated into English).

"Harry?"

Harry looks up from the novel, and blinks twice.

"Hermione?"

"Oh my god, it is you! W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

She started to blush when she noticed just how radically different Harry was compared to the Harry Potter from Hogwarts. He wasn't even wearing any glasses, and she could see the radiant shine from those emerald eyes of his.

"So... I never would have pegged you for wanting to come to a shop like this," he teased with a faint of a cat-like smile crossing his lips. He then, with a playful touch, draws along her chin, causing her to back up into her friends.

"So... Hermione, you here alone?"

"No, she's with us," said Mimi, helping a thoroughly embarrassed Hermione off the ground, "I'm Mimi."

"Ah, hello Mimi," he greets with a warm smile, "I'm Harry Potter."

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter Hermione speaks of," said the second girl, "I'm Amy. And this is my girlfriend Jennifer."

"Lesbians? Hm... Nice," he says with a grin.

"So... you have an open mind," Amy says with a flirty tone, causing Jennifer to roll her eyes.

"I don't mind. Love is love no matter what. So tell me, what has Hermione told you about me?"

Mimi nodded. "Well, for one thing, you were supposed to be a cutie who wears glasses."

"Yeah, well... if she told you that we go to this private boarding school in Scotland, they have such a strict dress code... I'm not able to fully express myself. And my glasses are fake. I gone to an eye doctor two years ago and had my eyes fixed enough that I wouldn't require glasses. Still, I still wear them just because. So how's my favorite book worm able to come here? Persuaded her?"

"It was my idea, mainly," Amy spoke up, "she needs to loosen up during the summer."

Harry chuckled, before gazing at the still-blushing girl.

"How about I help you find you the right pairs of outfits, Hermione?"

He stepped around the counter, and took Hermione's hand and led her into the store. Her three friends were all grinning and looking at one another.

"He's more mysterious than what Hermione pegged him for," Mimi said.

"I can certainly see her having that guy as a boyfriend."

From what Hermione had mention of the guy, Harry, they all knew that if Hermione was to have the perfect boyfriend, someone who would understand her, and care for her, it would be the mysterious school boy who's even more mysterious out of school.

"Well, I guess we'll have to help Hermione with this situation," Jennifer spoke up. The other two agreed, as Harry helped pick out what he found was the right clothes for the girl.

"I think you'd look cute wearing jean skirts, Hermione," Harry said, finding the few that he knew would look good on her, and give a couple inches for her to grow into them. He also grabbed some light-colored belts mostly scarlet, cotton candy pink, and periwinkle.

"Harry," she murmured, blushing again.

"Now c'mon... I'm only doing this because I often wonder how the greatest girl I know would look when she goes all out... when she's not hidden by a giant book, that is."

He gave her a nudge.

"You prat," she jibs, but takes several graphic tees that Harry believed would look good for her.

"Now... I'm sure you're wondering... what am I doing here? Well, for one, I have a job here. Been working here since my 14th birthday."

"But don't you have to be eighteen to get a job?" Hermione questioned.

"Well... on my 14th birthday... before the Weasleys showed up to take me to their home."

He looked around. He saw Hermione's friends were at the music rack, and the other couple was glancing through fishnet items.

"When they showed up, I found papers tacked to my tiny bedroom door. They were emancipation papers. They emancipated me, disowned me, and fled the country. The Dursleys as far as I know are on the run from the British government, the American government, and Interpol for Vernon embezzling hundreds of thousands of pounds from that drilling company he worked at."

"Then you're living all by yourself?"

"Not really. This building may be two stories, but the third floor of this building is where I live, rented out by my boss who owns the store, Jennifer Sheppard. Officially, the Dursley home is empty, and condemned since the house inside violates several ethic house codes."

"So, a week ago when we left the train station?" she started to realize.

"When the Order couldn't find the Dursleys a week ago, they took me to the house, where they found the note I infringed Vernon's writing making them believe they had won a world-wide cruise trip and won't be back until next summer..."

"How come you didn't tell Dumbledore the truth?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice quiet so no other muggle or her friends overhear.

"He'll want to limit my freedom, thinking I can't defend myself. I'm a black belt in Tae-kwon-do, and I also know a bit of Taijitsu. Since I am emancipated, I was able to go to Gringotts yesterday, and able to get emancipated in the Wizarding World, as well. I'm basically an adult in both our worlds. And Griphook was really helpful in helping me with my emancipation. The only other person who knows I'm emancipated is Sirius since he approved of it."

He picked up a couple of panties and gave them to Hermione, whose cheeks turned scarlet, when she saw they were almost see-through. Harry however wasn't blushing whatsoever handing a girl's knickers, thongs, and undergarments in particular.

"You know what... the store closes at six, and right now it's five twenty-seven... I'm going to ring up everything and give you and your friends 20% discount."

"Wha?"

"Now, don't argue," he said, with another smile that made her heart beat with emotion.

"Alright, the store's closing soon, so find what you need and let me ring you up," Harry called out, still holding Hermione by the arm like a boyfriend would. The three girls smile seeing Hermione with Harry.

Once everything was ringed up, and paid for, Harry wrote down a number and handed the paper over to Hermione.

"Give me a call after six, okay? This is for the phone in my apartment."

"Okay," she said.

Now she was going to find out more about the boy she thought she really knew. She was pulled away by her giggling friends, who gave farewells and flirty waves.

"Hey Harry... is that the girl you liked?" asked the boy who came up with his girlfriend, dropping several fishnet items on the counter.

Beep.

"Yeah... I'm hoping she'll call me... I'm thinking of asking her out... but I... I don't know if she holds the same feelings for me. As far as she knew, at the private boarding school I attend, I'm somewhat of a glasses-wearing guy who enjoys academic sports and whatnot," he admitted.

"She never knew this was the real you?"

"Well, at the school the professors are strict about student appearances..." He frowned at that thought.

"That sucks, dude," the girl said.

He chuckles, telling them the total price.

"Well, listen dude, just tell hr truthfully. If you wait and wait, it'll be too late."

"Sure David," he said, bidding farewell to the couple as they leave the store.

Since there was no one else, he decided to close the store early, and return to his task of displaying the new merchandise and today's hot topic outfits and clothes. After he finished with his tasks, he pulled down the security shutters over the windows, locked the front doors, flipped the sign, and then went to count the money from today in the register and lock up in the safe. Finally, up the stairs he goes, before heading to the door he unlocked, and heads up the stairs and into his apartment. He heard the cry of his pet cat run to him, mewling for attention. On her gold perch was Hedwig, watching her master with her bright intelligent eyes, as he picks up his cat and scratches behind her ears and pets her in places that she enjoyed.

"Now, now, Kirara... don't be that way. You know I won't forget you," he coos to his cat.

Hedwig ruffles for a moment, and he chuckles as he heads over. Setting his cat on the couch, he opens the window, and Hedwig gives a barking hoot, and flies out to hunt.

"Mew," was Kirara's cry.

Just then, the phone decides to ring on the wall in the connected kitchen.

* * *

**Hope I can get reviews.**

**I'll explain more on the Dursley situation in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Crystal Wisher**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. This story is inspired by this one-shot H/Hr fic I read called **Teen Scene**. Yes, I lurked the site... of course, I tend to like writing some Harry stories where he's different than anybody else known him as. This story will last through the summer before their sixth year, and in the story, I had Arthur killed to let Sirius live. :/

The second chapter, detailing the plan Harry, Sirius, and Gringotts will conduct in the shadows. Be warned; this story will contain eventual adult content. I will warn you when a chapter contains such a thing, but this chapter will have some references to yuri, and light sexual humor.

* * *

**Chapter Two: When We Start Things Off**

_**The Day before the World Quiddich Cup, 1994**_

Harry woke up. It was odd for him. He would have expected that the slave drivers, AKA Vernon and Petunia Dursley, would force him up at an ungodly hour, and force him to cook them an amount of food that could be better used to feed starving children in poor third world countries. Putting his glasses on, the young teen quietly wondered from his tiny bedroom, again, he was surprised it's unlocked. Hedwig started making noise. He glanced back, but caught the flash of white. He blanched a bit, seeing a cutting knife stabbed into the door, pinning papers held in an open brown envelope.

"The bloody hell?"

He had taken the papers out, and was shocked. The Dursleys disowned him, and signed off papers to have him fully emancipated in the muggle world. Quickly shoving the papers back into the envelope and ripping it off the door, he looked down the stairs. Everything was still there... He looked outside the window. The car's missing. "What the bloody hell? They left me behind on my own?" Now this was confusing, really. "Well... bugger." So the Dursleys decided to ditch him and disappeared, and the only money he had was leftover Galleons in his trunk that was locked in his former bedroom, aka Cupboard under the Stairs. He looked at the clock, and noticed it was only 9 in the morning...

Harry had managed to find a hammer in his former uncle's shed, and used it to smash the lock off the hinge, thus giving him access to his trunk. He took the last twelve pieces of gold, and decided to go downtown. One Knight bus Ride later (and parting old gold coin), he was at one of London's banks that Vernon would go to. Since he was fully emancipated, first things first was that he had to make sure he had plenty of money, and since wizarding money worked on real gold pieces, well, he wasn't as smart as Hermione (and he had wished she was there to help at this moment)...

After one story later, and the proof of his emancipation by his former relatives, he was not only able to set-up a bank account at the bank, but with the ten gold pieces (he kept one just in-case), he had plenty of money to be really rich. With a debit card and some bills in hand, he went off on the directions the nice teller told him where he could find an eye doctor. However, Harry knew that there would be some problems in the Wizarding World if people ever discovered the Dursleys pretty much packed up and left him to fend for himself.

If the Sorting Hat believed he was good for Slytherin, then he decided right there and then, he would have to plot a couple of things out. "Taxi!" he called out at a passing taxi car.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The phone was ringing off the hook. Making sure his cat had plenty of food and refreshed cold water he answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Harry,"_ Hermione's voice was heard on the other end of the call.

"Oh, hey 'Mione. Glad you called," he said, walking to his refrigerator and looking inside. He took out the leftover pizza he got yesterday.

_"Tell him you love him,"_ Harry heard Amy's voice.

Harry chuckled a bit, as Hermione shouted something to her giggling friends.

"So, tell me you liked the clothes I picked out for you," he said, popping the glass plate with the five slices of pepperoni pizza into the microwave.

_"Mum was teasing me when she asked to see the clothes I bought,"_ Hermione told Harry.

"How did she react to the thongs?"

_"Harry!"_

Harry wasn't the only one laughing. He heard her friends giggling about it.

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday, and I got nothing to do tomorrow. Why don't you come over to my apartment? I can just tell you want to know why I'm living on my own."

_"Oh... well, as long as mum and dad don't object..."_

"Or, better yet... why don't I come over?" Harry inquired, as the microwave beeps three times, signaling it's finished heating his dinner for the night.

He had a feeling she was blushing (again).

_"Hold on, Harry, please?"_

"Sure."

There was silence for a moment, before someone took the phone.

_"Hey, Harry, you there?"_

It was the pink-haired girl, Mimi.

"Yeah?"

_"What do you really think of Hermione?"_

"Well... to be honest... if I had never met Hermione, I'm pretty sure I would be lonely and friendless today. I deeply value her friendship and her words. Why do you ask?"

_"No reason,"_ she drawled, _"you should ask her out."_

"... I... I don't know. I value her friendship, but I'm afraid she may reject me or doesn't want to ruin the friendship we have."

_"You'd be a fool to lose her, Harry,"_ was the reply, before he heard nothing. The sound of the door opening and closing, and then Hermione's voice came through.

_"They said it'll be okay for me to see you. I... I kinda lied that I was going to meet you at the local pizza restaurant downtown."_

Harry mock-gasped. "Oh my! Is my lovely Hermione breaking a rule? Lying? Oh for shame!"

_"Harry..."_

"I think I may be corrupting you just because I got you clothes I would find lovely on you, and even quite sexy." He was chuckling for a moment, "Alright, you know the shop's location. There's a staircase around the left side of the shop. It leads to my apartment from the outside. I'll even order some pizza. How about noon for you...?"

_"That'd be fine,"_ she replied.

Harry smiled. "Great, 'Mione. So... can your two lesbian friends make out on the phone for me?"

_"You prat."_

_CLICK_

Harry pressed the off button on the cordless phone. "Well, I tried." From her perch, Hedwig, who had returned in the last two minutes, just shook her head briefly before she started to preen her feathers.

Harry finished one pizza slice before he walked over to the bathroom, and grabbed a handheld black mirror off the nearby wall-mounted hanger. "Sirius Black." Walking back to the living room, the mirror's reflection darkened until he no longer saw his face. Then a new face appeared; his godfather's.

"Hey pup, what's up? How are things with that job you have in the Muggle World?"

"Hermione's saw me," he said, and Sirius's usual smile disappeared.

"She saw you?" the former Azkaban convict questioned.

"Yeah... I didn't believe she'd be there, but she was, with three of her friends; muggles I would take it. They introduced themselves to me, and two of Hermione's friends are lesbians."

"Ohh," Sirius ohh'ed in a Bill Hader kind of way, "lesbians!"

"Sirius, no perviness," Harry said in the tone of a master disciplining his dog.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert-"

Harry immediately cuts him off with, "If you pull a Jiraiya, I'll send a Penis-Pinching Hex next time I see you!"

"Who's Jiraiya?"

"What?"

"What?" Sirius repeated.

"Sirius, I only told her a little just so she wouldn't do the whole twenty questions game. I know she's just begging to know more... so... so I invited her to the apartment at noon tomorrow..."

Sirius nodded, "I see..." as he started to think over what they should do now. A smile suddenly crosses his lips, prompting the man to look back at his godson through the two-way mirror. "Should I send over some condoms and KY Jelly?"

"SIRIUS!" yelled a now blushing Harry Potter.

"How about I teach you the Contraceptive charm?" he asks then, eyebrows waggling as well. He enjoyed how his godson's face turned redder.

Over at the Granger residence, Hermione sighed, as her friends giggled. "So, going to see Harry tomorrow? Maybe we'll spy."

"You will do no such thing," she told the three.

"Don't forget a condom or three," Amy said, casting Hermione a saucy look.

"Pervert! You two are perverts!"

Jennifer grinned, as she started to molest her girlfriend's breasts. "You didn't complain last summer," she pointed out. And Hermione couldn't forget that summer day, when Jennifer and Amy both confided with Mimi and her, right after proving just how deeply in love they were... and it involved a bit of foreplay that gone out of control to two girls opening making out and molesting one another. Oh yes, don't forget the erotic foreplay.

"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned. She had to lie about the rather odd "damp spots" on her carpet when her parents came home from work later that day long after her friends left, blaming poor Crookshanks. Crookshanks didn't forgive Hermione until three weeks after the lesbian scene incident.

"Please don't start," Hermione said, as Jennifer's hand was about to trail down to a lower region on Amy's body.

The pinkette of the group just smirked, reading a Ranma ½ manga.

=0=0=

Harry yawned the next morning. "The internet needs more pizazz," Harry said to no one but himself, shutting down his computer. Needless to say, the internet would get better by the year 2000... But that's beside the point. Once Hatsune Miku arrives on the Japanese music scene, he'll eventually be one of the nameless fans of the future Vocaloid fan base. Why did he find the words Fook Yue funny all of a sudden? Hm... The mirror began to buzz, prompting Harry to crack his jaw a bit with another yawn, making him wince.

"What?"

"Morning, pup!" Sirius greeted with a more-then-cheerful smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy? Get neutered?"

"You wound me," he said with fake sarcasm.

"You got married?"

"Nah... I doubt I could truly settle down... unlike a certain furry wolf and the girl who hates her first name."

Harry chuckled a bit.

"How's Moony, anyway?"

"He's on a mission for old goat man," Sirius said with slight disdain.

"Trying to rally up werewolves for the Light, I guessing?" He then gives a sigh, "I hope Uncle Moony wises up before Dumbleprick screws him over..."

"Don't worry pup... I'm certain old Remmy and Tonks will see just how light," Sirius made air quotes on light, "Dumbleprick really is."

"Still, I don't like having to do this, you know? It's bloody frustrating, only having you and half of Gringotts on our side, and not being able to tell Moony the full truth."

He was in the kitchen, having dug out his cleaned milk jug that was refilled with his brewed black tea he made three days ago, and poured himself a glass.

"Hey Sirius, should I really tell Hermione everything?"

"Well... that's up to you, pup. But having known, and met, Hermione, I have no doubt her loyalty would fall ultimately to you. Now if only you two would just cut the tension and snog."

His laughs echoed, but Harry had the last laugh, one that even made him cringe once thinking of it.

"Severus "Grease-ball" Snape in a tiny pink thong!" He yells, making Hedwig wake abruptly.

"Merlin's bleeding blue balls! Harry you son of a-" He was cut off abruptly by Harry disconnecting the Mirror Call.

"I need brain bleach." Harry shudders, before his mind imagines Hermione in one of the lacy near transparent thongs he got her yesterday in the shop. He fights the feelings that tried to collect down south, and takes a glance at the clock in the kitchen near his key holder, "Hm... 10:34... I wonder if 'Mione is awake...?"

Hermione was indeed awake. Her parents had to go on a month-long trip to some dentist retreat (she was partly not listening since she was doing some summer homework that Professor McGonagall assigned her Gryffindors who took their OWLs "How was my four years at Hogwarts?"). At least, they trusted her well enough to take care of herself as well as left some emergency money on a debit card her mother Emma left her in her spare purse. Mimi was cooking breakfast (having the most experience at not burning or causing a kitchen fire), and at the breakfast/lunch/dining table, the girls were having the usual breakfast of hot cakes, eggs, and reduced-fat breakfast meats.

"So, what clothes are you going to wear, huh?"

"I say you should at least wear the socking on the arms," Mimi pointed out, "since Harry wears them, too."

"He looked nice wearing that shade of lavender eye shadow, though," Amy said after she swallowed the bit of eggs she devoured.

"I never expected Harry to wear something that could be considered a girl's make-up."

Mimi made a small noise of commitment. "Maybe he's a Goth? Or half Goth? He gave me the vibe of being Punk Rock. Oh... he should put some streaks in his hair... or turn his hair half white!"

"Harry with half black and white hair? Huh..." Hermione thought of it. She imagined Harry having his shoulder-cut length ponytail dyed white.

Still, it was quite shocking seeing Harry dress and really act so different than he had while in Hogwarts during their fifth year. And those pants that he wore, made of leather... and how his butt looked so nice in them. The girls blinked as their friend's cheeks started to turn a tinge pink.

"Pence for your thought?" Jennifer inquires.

"I just thought about Harry Potter's arse," she blurted out.

The three girls began to giggle and laugh.

=0=0=

"So, you have a girlfriend at last, finally," Jennifer said with a smirk as she visited her for-now, lone employer at her store in London.

"She's not a girlfriend... well... not yet I hope," Harry admitted, "she's just a really close friend from my boarding school."

"I see," Jennifer said, helping Harry sort through the money in the safe for the past six months, "I need to talk to you about that. Since that drunkard was fired, you're my only well-trusted employee here at Black Crystal Wisher."

"I know," the teen says with a groan, "I'm the most well-liked out of all my other co-workers."

Jennifer nodded.

"Yup. But we're going to have to shift through some schedules for this location."

"What happened?" Harry asked, immediately feeling that something was amiss.

"The location that we planned to have on the other side of London was destroyed in a fire last night. Arsonists. Thus far, police have no leads aside three men wearing ski masks with sledgehammers and carrying a tank of gasoline caught on our security cameras."

Jennifer had her stores protected with a well-paid security system, and security cameras. And she followed what the FAA do whenever a plane ever crashes; black box her important security devices in-case of a fire. In a case such as what had happened, even if the building burned away, the "black box" would survive. And thus, is how she knew what happened to her store.

"Yeah... So you, Amelia, and Kenny will just have to make sure no arsonist thinks of destroying my other store, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says with lazy salute. The woman just smiles penning down the total amount that will get deposited into the bank on her way home, and once she was finishing packing all the money away into her bag, she leaves the shop, letting Harry to once again lock the front doors.

He glances at the clock, and curses. "Hermione will show up in less than half an hour. Damn."

He races upstairs after re-locking the register, the safe bolted under the wide counter table, and races upstairs into his apartment to get ready. In less than five minutes, wearing a pair of cargo pants with some chains interlinking pant loops and on three of his belt loops, a pair of boots, and he decided to wear his vest zipped over his fishnet t-shirt, headed out the side door, sliding down the railing, and towards the small garage that contains Sirius's motorcycle. Several teens were walking by the store when Harry rolls out of the small alleyway and off he goes to the nearest pizza place. Thankfully the seating compartment was charmed just like a trunk to hold bigger the space than what it would normally hold. Forget the pizza today; he's going to Aldis to buy some items to make a big enough lunch. Twelve noon, right on the dot. Hermione got out of the taxi, paid for the fare, and she looks at the store. It was empty inside, but on the right window's shelf, there were some CD Players on display with customized skins such as flames, one had the grim smile of Jack Skellington, and the third depicting the art of the Dragon King Bahamut. Scattered were displays of new metal cover albums, British Rock, American, and one CD was a Japanese title.

Now, Hermione in the end wore the clothes that her three friends believed she would look great in before they all went their separate ways. The clothes consisted of fishnet stocking that covered the entire length of her forearms, and about three inches past the elbows. She wore her pink/white and black-shoelace sneakers she got last Christmas, and plain white socks. She wore a low-cut jean skirt that wasn't too tight for wear, but it was not as short as a sailor fuku so she looked modest-enough in public. Her friends got her to wear that strapless polyester tube top that was called a bra (purple in color), wore one of the many fishnet tanks she got from the store, and over that was a slim leather vest with the collar designed with a bat motif, held fastened by two short chain locks around the front. It was short so that her fishnet-clad stomach was exposed. Mimi found a shade of red nail polish that she was now wearing, and the girls had helped pull her hair back into a ponytail.

The roar of a motorbike caught her attention, and she was surprised seeing Harry pull into the alleyway on such a dangerous contraption.

_Oh, I hope Harry isn't like dad and his love for motorcycles,_ Hermione thought, as she raced around the corner to a small built shed where Harry had turned off and parked the bike, and was now pulling out several bags of groceries.

"Harry!"

"Huh?"

Harry blinked, as he took in Hermione's look. "Wow, you look hot, Hermione," he said with a cheeky grin.

She blushed. "My friends helped before they left to go home."

"I approve," he says, "Can you help me carry some of these bags to my apartment, please?"

"Oh sure, Harry."

Five minutes later, Harry had all his bags of food set on the counter, and he was putting things away. Hermione was in awe over Harry's pet kitten mewling for new attention, while she was reacquainted with Hedwig, the smartest owl possible in existence. He left some things out, such as a stir-fry bag of vegetables and spices, a twelve pack of 12 oz rib-eye steaks, potato wedges, and other spices needed for what he planned on making for lunch. Everything else was either put on the shelves, in the refrigerator, or packed away in the ice box.

"Hey Hermione, hope you don't mind something else other than pizza. I was busy helping Jennifer pack up the money from the safe from six months, so she could deposit them into her bank, when I noticed the time after she left."

"It's alright Harry." She giggled as the cat continued to enjoy Hermione's little affections, "when did you get a cat?"

"That little guy? I found her abandoned in a cardboard box under the stairs outside. It was cold and shivering last summer during that slight cold rain period we had. I took it in, and made calls to the vet. She almost died, but she survived. I adopted the cat, had her vaccinated, and made sure she got her tags for her collar and all that. She's not magical in nature, that I am sure of with Sirius's confirmation."

He took out several pans and pots, and went to starting lunch.

"Harry? Why ARE you living on your own? What's going on, anyway?" she asked.

"Well... it starts with the Dursleys ditching me and being on the run from federal officers in both our country and in America. I was fully emancipated in the muggle world thanks to those papers the Dursleys stabbed to my tiny bedroom door with a butcher knife. So I had to make sure I had all my tracks covered. For one thing I'm glad they're gone; those bloody bastards abused me when I was growing up..."

"They couldn't be all THAT bad... could they?" she whispered, suddenly afraid for Harry's well being.

Her soft gasp of horror said it all when Harry took off the vest, and took his fishnet shirt off to show the fades whipping scars that lined his back.

"I was whipped by Vernon's belt when I was seven just because I tripped and fell onto the coffee table, spilling their food."

He tosses the shirt and vest over to the couch, and returned to the interconnected kitchen.

"They would abuse me, belittle me, and assault me. Child Services tried time and again to take me away from that place when I was little, but then I would suddenly wound right back in their care, and the co-workers that tried to work my case would suddenly forget and any and all records of me mysteriously gone. I never knew until I and Sirius discovered it was Dumbleprick behind the Obliviations of the workers for Child Services."

"Dumbledore, but why would he do that?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Because I'm nothing more than his stupid weapon, a worm on a fisherman's hooks enticing any fish to fancy a nibble or two. But, when I discovered my emancipation in the Muggle World, I immediately went to turn all but one of my Galleons to the muggle bank I now have an account set-up, which is routed through to Gringotts via secure transfer whenever I have no time to go to Diagon Alley and head to the goblin bank. Then you know of the whole bloody crap that happened in our fourth year..."

She nodded, as the sizzling of the meat was cooked, also flavored with various spices, and a bit of olive oil so the steaks wouldn't stick to the large pan.

"Since I was at the time a minor being forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament... Gringotts contacted me through a secure owl. Even though Barty Crouch was right about my forced acceptance sealed by a magically-binding contract, it was still a tournament for adults. They couldn't treat me as a child any longer. Because of this oversight, the Ministry confirmed without their knowledge I was now considered an emancipated minor in the Wizarding World, and Dumbleprick never knew, just patted me on the shoulder told me I was going to be fine and sent me on my merry way to that disaster with Ron in the Common Room. I was able to now have access to more than just my trust vault funds."

"And what about Sirius? Where does he come in all of this?"

He places the potato wedges in the now hot cooking oil in the counter-top fryer, lowers the wired basket, and closes the lid so the fries can cook.

"When he sent an owl with the mirror charmed like a cellphone. I told him what had happened and then he decided that I should conduct more business with Gringotts. I did so, once Griphook and the head of the bank, Ragnarok, discovered grievous thefts made to my family's vault through Dumbledore. That and he illegally sealed my parent's wills upon their deaths. They managed to get the wills recovered, and they were read. In no way possible was I EVER supposed to go to the Dursleys, and yet that old goat took me to a place worse than Azkaban when I was an infant."

He growled. "I suffered through my childhood, believing that I was nothing more than a freak that deserved to die!"

Hermione immediately ran over to Harry and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry... I never knew..."

"You're the only one other than Sirius that knows... that knows how much pain I keep bottled up."

He was on the verge of another break-down.

"Griphook suggested that for now, I only take advantage of my forced emancipation due to the tournament, while the goblins went to work on how they can screw Dumbledore over, and everyone involved that was stealing my parents' money. I did so, until it was safe enough, after Dumbledore told me just why Voldemort wanted my head on a platter during the fight at the Ministry when that bastard tricked me through that damned link in my scar. And as far Dumbledore or the Wizarding World believes, I am still just a minor in their eyes, but the goblins have the real papers detailing my full adult status and my right as Lord Potter."

"Link? Lord Potter?"

"My scar, the goblins discovered, was a soul jar. In wizarding terms, a Horcrux; this is the foulest way of dark magic ever concocted by human ways. The goblins saved my life by killing that fragment of Voldemort in my scar, which is why it's now the faded look it is now than it was through fifth year. As for the Lord Potter, as an adult and the last of the Potter line, I am entitled as Lord Potter in the Wizarding World. It's just we're not telling anybody we know can truly keep a secret... I'm telling you all of this because I fully trust you and believe in you, 'Mione."

She gazes into his eyes, looking as serious as they could with their bright intensity of green, before her eyes linger to Harry's temple, where the faded bolt-shaped scar was. It was as if a children's tattoo was there and rubbed away with a sponge. He pulled away from her grasp to tend to the steaks so they wouldn't burn, along with the vegetable stir-fry in the pot near the pan. Hermione was touched by Harry's words. While Ron may have burned bridges between them because of his innate jealously in their fourth year, Harry still valued her opinions and her words about all else... except maybe Sirius, as he's his godfather...

"Who was stealing money from your parent's vaults?"

"Dumbleprick to supply for that stupid Order of the Phoenix, and the Weasley Family."

"What!"

"Molly, Ginny, and Ron. Ron I bet was goaded by Dumbledore, and Ginny had that insane fixation of me being her Knight in Shining Armor, when I don't even love her... Molly I was shocked, as I had believed she treated me like another son in her family, just like Arthur... The other Weasleys don't even know, or aren't a part of robbing me blind. Even though Gringotts don't like it, they knew that if they suddenly stopped and seized the vaults Dumbleprick made under his name and under the name of the Order of the Phoenix, they're know something was amiss. But once they helped me take down Voldemort and his damned Horcruxes he may have created for good this time, then they'll start fucking Dumbleprick's life and force the thieves to pay me back all they stole, plus interests and penalty fees. It was mine and Sirius's plan, approved by Ragnarok."

"But how? He was resurrected last year, through that forced ritual you told me in secret..."

"Well, that's the thing about Horcruxes. It doesn't really give you immortality and a cheap way of cheating death. All it does is just split your soul to continue living forever, even long after you die. Right now, someone could just fight the Dark Lord, and if he or she is lucky enough, cast a spell that would end his life, and he's dead, just like that. And his body is more or less just a magical construct, a homunculus using my blood to tether him to life and what remained of his jagged soul. But a Horcrux is just as dangerous because with split soul pieces scattered, if one of them drew enough magical force, it could essentially rebirth into a minor demon form of Voldemort... he won't be human in a sense, but he'll be destructive. Griphook told me to ensure the Dark Lord has no way of attempting to cheat death for a third time, they're going out discreetly searching for his soul wave length, collecting them, and then when the time comes... we'll start the destruction of Voldemort's short reign of power, and then take down Dumbleprick's odd view of using me as the sacrificial lamb for the Wizarding World's delight. Can you stir the veggies in that pot for a bit, please?"

"S-sure," she said, taking the wooden spoon and stirring the delicious smelling veggies in the pot for Harry, "you're a good cook..."

"Blame the Dursleys... they forced me to cook all of their meals once I was old enough to walk and learn. Damned slavers..."

Hermione had a sudden thought about if she could get away with the Dursley's murder for their mistreatment, slavery, and blatant physical and emotional abuse of her best friend. Suddenly, the mirror began to buzz.

"It must be Sirius. I had placed the hand-held mirror – it's in black – underneath the corner table's lower shelf near the couch."

"I'll get it," she said, heading to the table. When she bends down to grab the mirror, she saw two items. One was a small plastic tube of brand KY Jelly, and the other was a box of Trojan-brand condoms.

"Harry! Why do you have a box of condoms and sex lube!" She yelled out.

Harry blinked. Lube and condoms?

"SIRIUS!" he shouted, realizing the culprit.

The mirror stopped buzzing, as in his secret room that Dumbledore or the rest of the Order don't have knowledge of, Sirius was giggling.

"I hope he found it."

* * *

**Well... I love Sirius... and earlier in the chapter I unintentionally broke the fourth wall... with the whole Jiraiya thing. The year this story takes place is the summer of 1996, before the gang's Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Masashi Kishimoto's manga **Naruto** would not come out with a pilot chapter until 1997, and then start its official run in November of 1999. Oh, and the reference to Bill Hader was when he would parody that one guy on NBC's **Dateline** on parody/comedy skits on **Saturday Night Live**...  
**

**Well... there you go... reviews are wonderful.** :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Crystal Wisher**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own any official anime or manga mentioned, as well as video games, music, ECT. All I own are my Original Characters that may have an appearance into the story.

For this plotline: again, Harry and Hermione goodness. Somebody wished Harry be an anime addict, and an anime addict he shall become. But keep in check this is 1996 so only anime and manga from summer of 1996 to Harry and Hermione's births will be mentioned. But don't be surprised if I ever make any quirks or references to future events that may (and probably have) happen.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Secrets Discovered, Shared Together**

"Sirius..." Hermione grunted, as she sets the mirror down, "that dog's nutters."

"Tell me about it." He shook his head as he kills the power to the electric stove, "I believe the day Sirius settles down with a woman who has not been sent running the other direction is the day some guy who'll call himself The Miz wins the WWF (WWE) Championship." Harry Potter never knew that the words of this self-spoken prophecy will eventually fulfill itself in fourteen years.

"Who will call himself The Miz?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a shrug.

Harry had handed Hermione her lunch, and she smiled as she cut into the beef with the offered silverware, and took a bite. "Oh my goodness, this tastes good."

"Glad you liked it. Don't forget the Teriyaki stir-fry vegetables." He stabbed a good piece of broccoli and ate it. They were in the living room, using the wide coffee table as the dining table. There was a medium plate with the well-cooked and fully-drained potato wedges, which the two were sharing between them, lightly salted and peppered.

"Glad you like it. I wanted a bit of a good side dish to go with our shared American lunch."

She smiled. "Some girl will be lucky to have a guy who cooks."

_I wish it could be me,_ she added in thought.

"I guess so," he responds with a warm smile.

_If only I can cook for you, Hermione,_ he adds in thought.

As they ate lunch, Hermione kept asking questions. One such question was about the Galleons he had spent at the muggle bank. In response, he had told Hermione that the Galleons were made of gold, Sickles made of silver, and Knuts made of bronze. The bank determined the gold pieces he exchanged for some British pounds and euro, was worth a whole lot more than in the Wizarding World, and with some self-added calculation he made in his mind. Hermione was shocked that the Wizarding World would recklessly carry such precious gold and spend it around as if it was mere petty pence. And of course, she then realized that if Harry was to take fifty Galleons, he could go to the bank, make exchanges, and bring it back to Gringotts for more Galleons... rinse and repeat. Not many wizards and witches even knew how much a single Galleon even was worth in the muggle world, and it was a sad fact. Another question was Harry's full emancipation.

That was an explanation that required Sirius needing to explain. And for Hermione, also explained more that included the Basilisk that, if the time was right, now no longer remained under the castle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Harry was brought into Ragnarok's office, escorted by Griphook. Following was a friend of Sirius that the man entrusted. He was an American bloke, and worked as a Clerk for the **United States Department of Magic**'s **U.S. Department of Supernatural Investigations** (it is a similar department to the Unspeakables Department within Europe's Ministry of Magic, or nicknamed the DSI). As a high-paid co-worker of the DSI, and a guy who had once fought in Operation Desert Storm, he was perfect for this task which regarded not Harry's secret full emancipation in the Wizarding World, but due to the Horcrux link the goblins broke to free Harry from the pain of having it.

While someone from Europe's branch of the Unspeakables would have suffice, Sirius with his slight paranoia wouldn't trust those from England's branch to not just take Harry and do all sorts of kooky tests and experiments on him and his "bloody infamous scar". Thankfully this guy from America didn't give two cents of Harry's "British celebrity status", even though Harry was still regarded as the only survivor to the Killing Curse.

"Glad you could arrive, Mr. Potter," Ragnarok said, firmly shaking the teen's hand, and then the American wizard's as well.

"It's no problem, but what about...?"

"Don't worry; when we first discovered all those charms and scyring tacking runes placed on your person the first time you arrived, we transferred them all to an inanimate brick hidden under the foundation of the house. To Dumbledore, he'll still believe you're inside the house, even though it appears your "caregivers" are on a world-wide cruise."

The head goblin gave a nasty chuckle. Everyone in the room knew the truth however; the Dursley Family was on the run from the British and American government, and international criminals as warranted by Interpol for the huge embezzlement of a drilling company, worth a lot. In retrospect, it's as if Vernon Dursley robbed half the fortune that Bill Gates has and almost got away with it.

"Mr. Potter, I am an acquaintance to Mr. Black. He had asked me of a favor, which involved the evil magic your Dark Lord used in a cheap way of cheating death. Plus, as my representation of Sirius as your school's Headmaster likes to think he's god, I am here to watch and ensure the full, but secret, emancipation of your status in the Wizarding World. I understand these are dangerous times indeed."

Ragnarok nodded, also having been alerted ahead of time of the proceedings.

"As planned, while you will be able to obtain your status as Lord Potter, until we have finally rid the world of that dangerous human wizard Tom Riddle, no one within the British government will know until it ends. I will also like to say that since the scar's elimination of the Horcrux, we have discovered one that was hidden within our own bank, in the vault of one Bellatrix Lestrange. We won't confiscate her entire vault until it's too late... but we have destroyed the Horcrux that was hidden in the bank."

Harry nodded. Well, it was good news.

"Now, with witness, I will ask you sign these papers, and we'll have them filed away, and ready to send once the thread of Tom Riddle has ended."

As Harry signed the papers using a Blood Quill to ensure they were legally-binded and there was no way it could ever be overturned, or altered in anyway, Harry also asked one important question.

"I had told Sirius about my conquering of the Basilisk that caused trouble in my second year, and he said I should employ the use of Gringotts to harvest the beast by rite of conquest. Can it be possible without Dumbleprick knowing?"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

In the kitchen, Harry was busy cleaning the dirty dishes and silverware. "It's an interesting fact, Hermione... about my use of Parseltongue... apparently, I didn't receive that ability from Voldemort as Dumbleprick suggested, but it's an actual trait I was born with."

"And I still wished it was something Moldyshorts unwillingly transferred when he was forced to kick the bucket by a baby," Sirius stated over the mirror.

"And what happened to that wizard from America?"

"Ryan Savage? He helped create a type of scyring tracker with the goblins to track down not only the Horcruxes, but with his added runes, and a sample of the Dark Lord's Dark Mark from the first wizarding war, they can track down all marked Death Eaters. It's useful," Sirius replies.

"He was involved in the first war with Voldemort?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Not directly, but he and I met in a bar in Georgetown when some wizards who pledged their loyalty to the Dark Wanker attacked the establishment. To this day, it's still seen in the muggle history as a form of terrorism, especially since one of the captured wizards was Arab in blood. I wouldn't know all the details aside what Ryan was able to tell without breaking his oaths in working with the DSI."

Harry washed his hands, dried them, and placed the leftovers in the refrigerator, covered under plastic wraps.

"Siri, what's going on back at the house?"

"Well... nothing much. Dumbledore hasn't shown up for an Order meeting, and for once, I'm all by myself... well, aside of sharing rooms with Remus."

"How is Moony, anyway?" Harry asks.

"He's resting. He also got killed when Dumbledore sent him on that envoy to some werewolf tribes in Bulgaria, and Dumbleprick only said we'll try again later and left Poppy Pomfrey heal him up... Remus I believe is finally beginning to see that Dumbledore only sees many of us as pawns in his game. I'm still trying to get him to see reason, but he's a stubborn old wolf..."

"I know, Sirius... Dumbleprick DID help him if only because of me and his little plot..."

"I also stopped Molly's daughter from sending you a gift of Treacle Tarts she soaked in a Love Potion... well, I did so in secret when I said that I'll send the gift using the Black Owls. They believed me."

"But I did get them, Sirius!"

"I know! I secretly switched them with fresh non-potioned treats. Although it's funny that your traitorous friend, Ron, ate them when I found them missing an hour later, and he was trying to shag his sister..."

He laughed. Harry did as well, and Hermione chuckled a bit, but didn't find the incest part all that humorous. The only thing humorous for her was it proved just how disgusting Ron was as a glutton.

"Sick, but funny in a way."

Sirius nodded. "He's still in St. Mungos undergoing a flush potion treatment... but I pretty much doubt Molly will try that trick again. Thankfully the Love Potion had a couple of mistakes so it wasn't a full Amortentia."

"But isn't that a dangerous potion for producing only false love in a person?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah this is why you both should not trust Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley. I-"

Sirius then looked to his right.

"I'll talk later," and his face vanishes from the mirror's surface, and regains its reflectivity of them.

"I hope it's not Dumbledore," Harry whispered, before looking at Hermione, "I hope you trust me in all of this... I really don't want to see you get hurt or betrayed... you're practically the only person I can really trust in my heart aside Sirius and possibly Remus."

Hermione simply hugged him, not even minding that currently, Harry was STILL shirtless.

"I always thought Dumbledore was a great Headmaster... he couldn't do no wrong."

"Mione... he's only human. He thinks he can play god, but he can't. He's just human..."

_He smells so nice,_ Hermione thought, taking another whiff of Harry's wondrous cologne he was wearing, _Oh... he smells so nice... so manly..._

"Like how I smell?" he speaks up with a smile on his face. Hermione's cheeks were red as she pulled away from Harry. He pulls her back into his arms, and she playfully struggles to get free, but soon settles into his embrace.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of anime?" he asks innocently.

"Anime?" she inquired. She liked books and literature, but she's never had the pleasure of reading graphic novels.

The smile on his face was Cheshire-like. "Let's watch this movie that I like. It's entitled _Kiki's Delivery Service_."

=0=0=

Inside Hogwarts, with some recording devices rune-protected to shield it from magical interferences, the goblins were able to sneak into Hogwarts today, and use Harry's recorded voice. It was such a surprise a recorded sound bite of Harry's OPEN in Parseltongue still opened the Chamber of Secrets (and its opening in the girl's loo. All the goblins took the time to check out the hidden vault they found, finding jewels (although due to age, much of them have been ruined), gold, silver, and vials of various unknown potions, various books (half the collection ruined due to age)... not to mention the Basilisk. In short all of the goblins Portkeyed out of the chamber with the collected gain and the corpse of the Basilisk; all but one. Griphook returned back the other way, making sure all the entrances were closed, before he would sneak out as well before returning to Gringotts. In all, this operation took approximately an hour and a half.

Upon arriving at the bank, Griphook dismantled the muggle recording/playback device, and tossed the recording tape into a fire-pit; no need for someone to discover its obvious uses when used correctly in a magical environment. Griphook stopped when another goblin walked by all business, and following one of his brethren/co-workers was the human redhead female with one too many children. He gives Molly a scathing look behind her back as the woman was taken to whatever she had to do.

_Just you wait, thief,_ he thought, before heading to the inner chambers of the bank.

"Was it done?"

"Yes Lord Ragnarok," Griphook said, "I made sure all entrances were sealed exiting the school, and then I dismantled the device and burned the tape in a fire-pit."

"Good. No need for the wizards to know non-magical things, when guarded properly, can work well."

Both goblins turned to watch the surgical-like procedure of harvesting the towering serpent. It was still quite a shock that such a giant creature this size could have survived in the cavern networks underneath the school.

"And of the fang?"

"Being cleaned thoroughly," was the head Goblin's response.

"Amazing such a powerful wizard survived the lethal bite of this snake," Griphook commented.

Thanks to Fawkes however Harry survived and would have the scar to prove it.

"I will send a quick message to Lord Potter about our success."

"Do so," Ragnarok says. With a nod, Griphook left the room.

=0=0=

The movie was great, and Hermione loved it, and they were in the process of watching another Studio Ghibli film when the mail slot on the door flips open with a loud creak, and a parchment envelope was pushed through. An owl was seen flying away. De-tangling from Hermione's grip, Harry walked over, and he grabbed a black wand off a gold dish tray. "Ah, I see. It's from Gringotts..." He picks it up and breaks the Gringotts official seal on it, and pulls out a small hand-written note.

_Lord Potter,_

_We're in the process of harvesting the Basilisk we pulled out of Hogwarts, along with various other goods we discovered in the chamber the snake had roosted in. Due to your rite of conquest over Tom Riddle, as the new Heir of Slytherin, we also collected everything we found that was dormant in Slytherin's Vault. We'll send another letter with details over all we collected from the now empty Chamber of Secrets and the hidden Slytherin Vault._

_Griphook_

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

She had to stop staring at Harry's well-defined torso.

"Griphook snuck into Hogwarts with a team of goblins, and collected the Basilisk that I claimed by rite of conquest. And of course, I not only claimed the Basilisk's corpse, but everything within Slytherin's ancient vault under the castle as the Heir of Slytherin by rite of conquest."

"Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione questioned in shock.

"Yeah, I kick Riddle's arse enough that I won his title as the heir, which subsequently makes me Lord Slytherin. Of course, since my trait of being able to speak in Parseltongue is a heredity trait and not a power leeched from the Dark Wanker... I think it makes some sort of sense. I may have to make an inquiry over my family tapestry. If it's true with me being able to wield the Sword of Gryffindor, I may have tied lineage with Gryffindor."

He sets the letter down, and sits back down in the couch. Hermione snuggled up next to her friend, and he held an arm around her.

"This is just so much to take in, you know... the robberies, the back-stabbing, and Dumbledore being a bloody prick..."

He smiles for a moment. Inside, he felt glad Hermione still trusted him over everyone else... even authority, perhaps.

"So, how do you like the last movie?"

"So interesting... and magical," she said with a giggle. He smiles, as the film went through the previews, and was now officially starting.

"I need to get you to read other things aside your books," Harry explains, as he looks at his book shelf filled to the brim with various manga books, and the entire collection of Ranma ½.

"Harry, how come you have two wands?"

"Because of the Ministry. Remember the whole crap I was tossed into before our Fifth Year?" She nodded, "The Ministry still believes I'm a trouble-making attention-seeking brat; and they have a trace on my wand in particular. So the American bloke, Ryan, suggested I get a different wand not European-made. Thus, I chose Japan. My second wand is made of Japanese Black Pine, measured at ten inches and a half, and the core was the phoenix of an electrical nature. The crafter told me it was best for using magic during the heat of battle, and also useful for runic works, and charm magic."

He went, picked it up, and showed it to Hermione, as she admired the extensive work detailing the wand; it looked even more exotic and exquisitely-made than Ollivander's wands.

"Plus, it was better that I have a second wand that nobody, except Sirius, Ryan, Griphook, and now you, have knowledge of. If I lose my first wand in a duel, then I can simply summon my second wand and keep fighting."

"It does sound like good logic," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered five minutes after silence reined the room (aside the TV still playing the movie _My Neighbor Totoro_, and the apparent thunderstorm that dominated the city).

"Yeah?" she responded, turning her head to look at Harry.

Harry however descended upon her, and their lips met with a soft kiss.

=0=0=

"He's crazy," Remus muttered after the meeting ended, and everyone went their ways to do whatever they do during the summer. It left just Sirius with Remus at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"You've just recovered and he's sending you out on another suicide mission. You should just quit, Moony," Sirius told his best friend, "besides, think about Harry. Think of little Prongslet; he would never be happy if you got yourself killed this way."

The man sighed. "I know, Siri, I know."

"Then why? You should spend your time better helping Harry! He's the one that madman wants to kill because he failed to do so when Harry was a baby!"

"You're right... but how? As far as we know, Harry's still at that horrid house in Surrey. And Dumbledore would never let him come here; something about blood runes protecting him from evil intent."

Moony then wondered why Sirius gained a rather Slytherin smile.

"That's what Dumbledore believes... but he doesn't know everything," Sirius said cryptically.

* * *

**I recently did a poll which I now closed, and by the votes: **Bass (Forte)** from **Megaman Battle Network (Rockman EXE)** wins this Fantasy Battle versus **Jason Voorhees** from **Friday the 13th**. It looks like even though Jason seems to resurrect himself time and again, he's killable even by a sentient AI (NetNavi).**

**But we shall see in the story **Harry Potter Battle Network**, when I get to the chapter that focuses on Bass going into eventual battle against the digitally-resurrected serial killer of Crystal Lake. I hope you'll read it when I focus back onto that plot.**

**Reviews are wonderful nonetheless for this chapter, and I enjoy all reviews for this popular story.** :^D


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Crystal Wisher**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I also do not own any official anime or manga mentioned, as well as video games, music, ECT. All I own are my Original Characters that may have an appearance into the story.

Well... in only half an hour I would assume last night (which would be several days ago), I have received no less than twenty anonymous reviews to this story from an **Angestellter des Subs**... all of them were so disrespectful, insulting to me, not to mention the fanfic term would be "flaming troll", I have until further notice disabled Anonymous Reviews to all of my stories.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Enjoy Life as a Teenager**

The morning arrived, and on the bed dresser, Harry's alarm clock was buzzing. It was 8:00 am. A hand smacks it, silencing the device and Hermione woke up in a different bed. As she rubs the sleep from her eyes, she then remembered what happened yesterday. Harry kissed her. It was just a simple kiss, which she then wanted another. And then they spent like five minutes just snogging one another on the couch. It was still raining once night arrived, so Harry offered his bedroom for her to sleep while he slept on the couch when the two teens got tired. She blushed, having enjoyed kissing Harry.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The two parted for air, their cheeks flushed, and their eyes revealing the emotions they felt for the other. Harry brushed a strand of her loosen hair (having undid her ponytail tie) away from blocking those lovely eyes of hers.

"You enjoyed it, Hermione?"

"Oh god, yes," she half-moaned, half cooed.

His smile grew wider.

"Do you want to become my girlfriend, love?" he asks.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She giggled to herself as she got up out of the warmth of the bed and blankets, stretching herself.

_He asked me out, and I said yes!_

Other than his apparent enjoyment of some Japanese animation, he also liked music. Most of his genre involved Rock, Pop, Electro, Rock & Roll, Metal, among others. As she left his bedroom, enjoying the feel of her bare feet on the soft dark green carpeting, she walks over to the couch, which was also a pull-out bed sofa. There were some of the CDs that they listened to last night (not all of them however) before they turned in for bed. Music albums such as: Linkin Park (Harry said they were a new band with great music), Slipknot, Metallica, U2, Sex Pistols, Alice in Chains, and others American and British. Harry was still asleep, as was Kirara, curled up sleeping so quietly next to her boyfriend. That was tingly... boyfriend. Yes, Harry was her boyfriend, and no one else. Especially that Chinese whore, Cho Chang...

Bending over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, she headed to the loo. The door closing shut, Harry awoke when Kirara woke up to Hermione leaning over, and she began to lick his cheek. An almost quite mewl is heard. "Mmnh..." He woke up when Kirara crawled over his face. "Okay, I'm awake," Harry grunts, as he wakes up. Today's Monday... he has work in the afternoon... oh right... last night, he was with Hermione in his apartment, and told her everything that has happened... and then they started to make out on the couch.

"Hermione?" he called out, a yawn leaving seconds later.

Toilet flushes as Hermione left, after she washed her hands and was using a small towel to dry her hands.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted her boyfriend.

"So last night wasn't a dream..."

He crawls out of the sofa bed, up to Hermione, and kisses her cheek. He gently plucks the small towel from her hand, and he goes to do his business as well. Soon she hears Harry's cursing, and he hastily exits the loo, zipping himself up, and he grabs his vest and puts in on whilst grabbing the keys.

"I'll be back hon, I forgot about the front doors."

"Oh, alright, Harry," she calls, as Harry exits the door and stomps down the stairs in a hurry.

He quickly descends the second flight of stairs, and rushes up to the front doors, disabling the security doors, and unlocking the locks.

"We were waiting for you to open the door, Harry," said the girl, Amelia. She looked to be no older than nineteen or twenty, a brunette with hair reaching down to her cute butt.

"Sorry, my girlfriend was here yesterday."

"Oh, girlfriend?" Kenny questions with a grin.

"Nothing like that happened," he told the short-haired blonde teen.

"Sure," he says with a chuckle, "not now," he adds a moment after.

"You're not going to be late for work, right?" Amelia asks, as she and Kenny head to the employee only area of the shop.

"No, I will not get distracted by Hermione," he insures the two.

"Hermione? That girl you keep talking about from that boarding school you both attend?"

"Yes, I asked her out last night, and we're officially dating." He smiles at that thought.

Kenny laughed, slapping Harry around the back of the shoulders. "I was wondering when you'd ask that girl out. She must be a cutie."

"She is... she's beautiful and smart... if you'll excuse me. Make sure no riffraff's loiter in the store." He hands the keys for the register to Kenny who pockets it. Up he heads back to his apartment.

"How long until the sexual tension snaps?"

"I give them a month at the most," Amelia replied to Kenny, closing the door to the loo.

Kenny heads to the back where a delivery truck had just pulled up with deliveries for the store. Hermione was folding the blankets when Harry returned. "Oh Hermione, you didn't have to do that, let me," he said, helping the girl fold the sofa blankets, and then fold the bed into the sofa.

"I wanted to," she said as Harry closed the closet where he stores the extra blankets and pillows.

"So, I have work in the afternoon... want to just stay here, or do you need a ride home?"

"I should head home. I do need to check up on Crookshanks, after all," she told Harry.

"I'll go and make a quick breakfast. How's waffles sound?"

"That sounds lovely," she replies.

A kiss shared, the cushions are placed back on the sofa, the table is moved back to position, and Harry's in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

=0=0=

In Surrey, there was a group of adults that arrived by truck, and one operated a bulldozer.

"Is this the address?" one of them questioned.

One man looked at the address written on some papers he carried. "Yeah, Number Four Privet Drive. This is the condemned house."

"The police took all substantial evidence they needed to convict the Dursley Family of homicide/murder, so there's nothing left in the house. Alright, start getting people to exit their homes while we tear this house down. They want this house torn down, rebuilt and back to house code standards, and back on the market."

As several of the city workers went to evacuate some of the neighbors that surrounded the condemned home, one worker found the door to the house next to it unlocked. Inside was a hell of a lot of cats. But the funky smell hit him. He walked inside after his knocks gave him no answer (he put on his white face mask because he didn't enjoy the scent of multiple cats), and he invited himself inside. The cats seemed to give him the creeps as many of them were watching him. He walked up to the woman sitting on the couch. She said nothing when he spoke up. Feeling her neck... he detected no pulse.

He quickly ran back outside and up to his boss.

"Boss, there's an elderly person living in the house but she has no pulse when I checked."

"Damn it," the man grunted, as he takes out his cellphone and dials in the paramedics.

"Who's Danny Bonaduce?" Kenny called to Harry from the counter. It was a rush today and it was due to Black Crystal Wisher having supplies of the latest Rock, and Metal music albums shipped overseas from America; not to mention today there was a sale going on. He was reading the papers sitting next to the rarely used third register. Harry had taken Hermione home after she told him where she lived, and he had returned to the apartment quickly since the store got busy.

"How would I know?" Harry replied.

"You read a lot," he said, before folding the papers to start serving another customer who set down several designer leather jeans.

"Manga, or book novels, or listening to music, or playing video games, Ken..."

"Eh," was the end of that short conversation.

Harry finished restocking the metal rack with more albums of Metallica, when he heard the door jingle. He sighed as more groups of teens wander into the store.

"Busy day..." he sighs to himself.

"Excuse me, but there are no more half mesh tees," called a customer from the second floor.

"I'll check in the back," Harry spoke up, abandoning his spot and heads off to the stock room.

Passing by another girl who was looking over some of the graphic tee shirts, his disappearing into the back was just perfect, because the front door open, and a young woman in her early twenties, possibly, entered the store. She had bubblegum pink hair. Immediately she walked over to the fishnet section, and started picking up several brands of fishnet stocking for arms and shirts. Who knew Tonks was a fishnet girl? Anyway, Tonks walked up to the muggle register that just cleared of a customer, and having exchanged enough money into muggle currency prior to heading to the muggle world, she paid for her items, and left with a happy smile on her face. As she did and went off to find a place where she could Apparate in secret and out of muggle view, Harry exited the back carrying various shirts and accessories made from fishnet material.

The main stairwell that led to the top had a slanted ramp in the center of the wide staircase. That is how he got the hangers to the top floor. The girl picked out several of the shirts she was looking for: the shirts were mostly black t-shirts, but the material around the stomach ended with a mesh material. Thanking the teen with a smile, she went to check out some of the jean skirts she spied in the corner. With a smile of his own, Harry went restocking the clothes on an empty ring rack.

"He asked you out?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, blushing over the memory of the surprise kiss that Harry gifted her last night.

At the Granger home, Hermione decided to call her friends and tell them what had happened.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"It was just sharing some kisses on the couch while the movie kept playing. I also listened to some of Harry's favorite music. It was raining heavily last night so he let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch."

"No sex?"

Hermione gave a mock glare. "No sex! I am just not that ready..."

"Or until the tension snaps and you're both clawing at one another rutting like animals," Jennifer says with a grin.

"I can just see it now," Amy said, held in Jen's arms, "the two of you in his bedroom, snogging your breaths away, and you're taking each other's clothes off one by one, with intense foreplay."

Jennifer shivered. "I can totally see Hermione being such a screamer, moaning loudly, and begging for more once Harry's cock fills your hot cunt."

Now it was Hermione's turn to shake in warmth. How would he feel? Oh, now her two horny friends were making her feel warmer.

Ms. Figg was led out on a body bag-heavy stretcher. It was found she had a tiny near undistinguished puncture mark, like she had been injected with something which killed her. However it was a pain for animal control to take and capture all of the cats. Had she still been alive, the very least she would have been issued a citation of some sort for hoarding all of these cats. Neighbors had informed the police that the boy who lived with the Dursleys, who went by the name Harry Potter, went to St. Brutas for the Incurably Insane. But a quick search yielded that Harry Potter does not have any criminal records, except the fact he went to a private boarding school located in Scotland. The woman's only link was that she was his babysitter when the boy was little. Yes, things were looking strange. As far as police assumed, the Dursleys had employed the woman for babysitting duties, and when the family's criminal history was unearthed they believed to silencing the woman in case she ever knew. But it conflicted with evidence because her TOD (Time of Death) was no more than forty-eight hours ago: Injection of oxygen into the bloodstream, which caused a quick but very painful instantaneous death. They had to exhaust all leads; one neighbor who was particularly a bit vicious (the mother of Polkiss, Dudley's bulling friend), suggested Petunia's criminal nephew killed the poor woman.

Back in downtown, while Harry finished ringing up the items for some customers, Kenny was looking out the corner of his eye and saw a police vehicle pull up to the store. "Hey Harry, police." Harry looks up, as an officer walks into the store. Some of the customers gave the officer a wide berth, as he walks up to the register.

"Mr. Potter here?"

"I'm Harry Potter, what can I do for you, sir?"

The officer looked a bit surprised. By descriptions neighbors last know of the child, Harry Potter was supposed to look like some scrawny boy with unruly uncut hair, large used glasses, and wore dirty-looking clothing. The Harry Potter before him looked like one of the more rebellious-looking teenagers that belonged to the Gothic community. Then again, his daughter liked to shop at this teen-orient store lot.

He begins to speak anyway. Looks can deceive. "There's been a murder discovered in Surrey, and we're here to investigate any leads."

Harry was surprised. A murder in Little Whinging, Surrey...? "Who got murdered?"

"A woman named Arabella Figg."

"I know her! She was my babysitter when I was little," Harry said.

"We just need your alibi, then. She was discovered dead by a city worker that was going to demolish a condemned home on Privet Drive. Where were you for the past 48 hours, Mr. Potter?"

"I was with my girlfriend Hermione Granger yesterday in my apartment house on the third floor of the store."

"You never went anywhere else, Mr. Potter?" the cop inquired.

"Only for grocery shopping at the local Aldis. Since I had my girlfriend coming over, I was going to shop for some groceries and make a good lunch she'll enjoy. We basically stayed the rest of the day in my apartment, watching television, listening to music. Yesterday morning beforehand, I was helping my boss, Jennifer Sheppard, with tallying up the inventory, and helped her count up the money she will take to the bank to deposit away, and also figure out next month's paychecks."

"Hey, when are we getting our paychecks?"

"With Kev gone, there's an increase. First week of Sunday next month is the next paycheck."

"Ahh, cool," Kenny responds, before he resumes ringing up some accessories.

After Harry answered a few more questions such as confirming he had never heard of Saint Brutas School (Amelia and Kenny also confirming their friend went to a private boarding school in Scotland), the officer left. He rang up the next customer of some chosen outfits, and some of the candy from the racks by the counter, he took his seat. It was clearing out now so the two boys could relax.

"What was that about? You, Harry Potter, going to a school for criminally insane boys..?"

"Vicious lies my former relatives spread in my former neighborhood when I was little. My former aunt was Catholic, and since her sister, my mother, married a non-Catholic, she instantly believed I was a bastard child, a sinner, when I was left to her care when my parents passed away, killed in a house burglary gone horribly wrong."

"Pretty extreme," Ken whistled, "she sounds like a horrid bitch."

Harry sighed. "You have no idea," he told Kenny.

Of course, he couldn't really tell them that he was a wizard and yes, magic does exist. He didn't need the Wizarding World to bitch and moan should he confide, but then again, if anybody from the Order ever found him, then he would have a hell of a lot of trouble. He wondered however how the goblins were doing with the plan they all concocted. It was three weeks later when finally got wind of what had happened to Arabella. When Kingsley went to find out what had happened he told the Order she had been murdered by a muggle using pure oxygen inside a hypodermic needle. Her stash of emergency Galleons had been stolen. But this was even worse: after the meeting, Dumbledore was back in his little fort, when all his trinkets that monitored the blood wards crashed and exploded.

At the Dursley household, Mundungus Fletcher went to a wizarding bar instead of doing his duties so he never saw the British city workers demolish the unsanitary home in Privet Drive. When Dumbledore and the Order (sans Sirius and Dung as the drunkard was drinking instead of doing his duty as commanded), they watched as a wrecking ball smashes through the kitchen, demolishing the last traces of the home.

"Alright, clear the foundation out, and let's get to rebuild the house back to code ethics," the boss of the operation told his workers.

Hiding under Notice Me Not spells, Dumbledore was horrified seeing muggles destroying the Dursley home. Sirius was behind the others, so no one saw him when, with his hand slid into his pocket, he tapped a charmed Japanese ryo. In Gringotts, a similar gold coin began to glow. Ragnarok began to curse. Something happened that neither anticipated. As this happened, Harry – who didn't have to work today – drove up to Hermione's home, and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

It opens, and Hermione smiles as she hugs Harry, and they share quick kisses. As they part, he looks her over. She's started to taking a liking to wearing those jean skirts...

"So glad you're here, Harry. My parents returned home early."

"Oh, your parents?" he asks, sweating a bit.

"Oh don't be that way. I told them all about you. Mum and dad would like to meet you."

Harry smiles a bit. "Well, I'd be glad to meet them... but... I hope your dad won't shoot me because of how I'm dressed."

"He better not," she muttered under her breath, as she pulls him into the house. Then again, once her father saw Harry's choice of a ride...

* * *

**Well... Harry and Hermione are dating, but not everything seems to be in peace. With this sudden deconstruction of the Dursley Household and the death of Arabella Figg, some plans will have to be sped up before Dumbledore finally catches wind of it all and attempt to once again meddle into Harry's life and take control. Harry gets to meet Hermione's parents next chapter... Hehehe.**


End file.
